SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS, (DIABOLIK LOVERS)
by Kotori Ayanami
Summary: " SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS" (PROLOGO) Trata de la vida de Yui Komori. Una chica de quince años que ha llegado a una mansión donde seis hermanos son vampiros, el mal trato que le dan hace que Yui los desprecie mas hasta el punto de no hablarles o si quiera quejarse, los seis hermanos tendrán muchos problemas ya que Yui tendrá dos nuevos amigos, uno en realidad es un vampiro sangre pura
1. PROLOGO

" SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS" (PROLOGO) Trata de la vida de Yui Komori. Una chica de quince años que ha llegado a una mansión donde seis hermanos son vampiros, el mal trato que le dan hace que Yui los desprecie mas hasta el punto de no hablarles o si quiera quejarse, los seis hermanos tendrán muchos problemas ya que Yui tendrá dos nuevos amigos, uno en realidad es un vampiro sangre pura y el esta enamorado de Yui, y el otro es un Cazador de Vampiros, el tambien esta enamorado de Yui, pero Ayato y sus hermanos no les agrada para nada la idea que Kuuga y Usui sean los mejores amigos de Yui y tampoco permitiran que ambos chicos se ganen el corazon de Yui en especial Ayato quien luchara con los dos chicos por el amor de Yui, Ayato se ira enamorando de ella poco a poco y hara todo lo posible para que ella lo ame... 


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Yui se encontraba en su habitación como siempre estaba sola y dolida, ya que vivir con los seis hermanos era una tortura. La trataban muy mal, solo se alimentaban de ella, sin importarles lo que ella sintiera, ella lo único que quería era que fueran amigos pero ellos nunca han querido serlo, es mas le habían dicho que estaba loca y que era una estúpida si pensaba que ellos serian amigos de una chica tan repugnante como ella, Lo único que ella era un simple sacrificio nada mas. La chica le dolieron esas palabras, sus burlas y malos sentimientos que siempre le expresaban día tras día, lloraba amargamente hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin una sola lagrima que derramar. Los seis hermanos la esperaban para ir ala escuela, como siempre las burlas y groserías hacia su persona se hicieron presentes, Yui solo bajo la cabeza para después irse con ellos hacia la escuela, Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre en especial para Yui, es ahí cuando se lamentarían de todo lo malo que le han hecho ala chica, se arrepentirían para siempre... CONTINUARA... 


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

De nuevo era otro dia molesto, Yui se encontraba en el comedor deyunando junto con los hermanos, los cuales platicaban animadamente entre ellos mientras que a ella la ignoraban como si ella no estuviera, los odiaba y mucho, paso mucho tiempo desde que Cordelia fue asesinada para siempre, ella misma habia acabado con la vida de la hija del señor rey de los demonios, quizas ahora la odiaban mas los trillizos ya que habian matado a su madre, pero la verdad era que ellos nunca la quisieron mas bien disfrutaban con herir a Yui con sus comentarios ya que eso les parecia muy divertido a los hermanos, de todos no habia ninguno que mereciera su respeto, ella penso que desde la muerte de Cordelia las cosas cambiarian pero se equivoco ya que las cosas seguian igual incluso peor, los hermanos la trataban peor de lo que antes ya la habian tratado, se sentia mal, muy mal, ellos ya no eran amblables si no crueles y malos con ella, cuando tenian que beberle la sangre la lastimaban mucho, no les importaba que ella sufriera es mas les daba gusto que ella estuviese mal. antes creia que algun dia cambiarian pero se equivoco, por fin la noche habia llegado era hora de irse ala escuela, como siempre los hermanos la trataban mal hasta el punto de decirle que ya no fuera con ellos, ya no iba en la misma limosina donde era trasferida ala escuela con ellos, no ahora ellos iban solos y la dejaban ahi, la chica lloraba desgarradoramente ya que ella en un tiempo atras los habia querido mucho pero ahora no sentia lo mismo por ellos, pero en que podia afectarles a ellos como a ella, despues de todo no sentian lo mismo por ella ni mucho menos por ellos mismos ni en los demas, pero lo que no sabian es que todo lo que le hicieran se les iba a regresar y es ahi cuando lo pagarian caro.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

Yui se encontraba ya en el salon de clases, estaba sentada mientras escribia unos apuntes que tenia que hacer, estaba escribiendo cuando el profesor de matematicas entro y les dio los buenos dias.

- Buenos dias alumnos - dijo serio mientras esperaba la respuesta de todos, los cuales le respondieron - Bien el dia hoy les tengo que informar que un nuevo alumno a venido a esta escuela para terminar por completo su curso escolar, espero le den la bienvenida. Bien por favor pasa - le dijo serio el profesor mientras esperaba que el nuevo estudiante entrara.

La puerta del salon se abrio por completo dejando ver a un chico de cabello blanco casi platiado, de tez blanca palida, ojos rojisos, delgado y alto. venia vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, el chico tenia una media sonrisa. Todos lo miraban asombrados ya que el chico que tenian enfrente era muy atractivo.

El chico miro a todos con una expresion tranquila pero burlona.

-Mi nombre es Kuuga Reiko, encantado de conocerlos - dijo mientras les daba una sonrisa amable. De nuevo todos los miraron maravillados ya que la actitud del chico era realmente sorprendente.

Yui seguia escribiendo con atenccion los apuntes que le faltaban por terminar, no se percato que alguien venia hacia su direccion, seguia tan entretenida en lo sullo hasta que una voz amable y tranquila la saco de su consentrasion.

- Disculpa me puedo sentar enfrente de ti - dijo la voz la cual era de un chico.

Por fin Yui levnato la mirada para ver ala persona que le habia hablado y vio enfrente de ella a Kuuga, lo miro con tranquilidad, para despues decirle que se sentara. El chico le agradecio, de nuevo Yui empezo hacer sus apuntes, el chico se voltio y le empezo a hablar dejandola muy sorprendida ya que nunca penso que el chico le fuera hablar, la chica se sintio muy bien de estar con el, se sorprendio todo el tiempo que paso hablando, se sentia tan alegre y feliz de poder hablar con alguien, ala vez se sentia tan extraña. Las horas pasaron rapidamente, por fin habia llegado la hora de irse a casa. Yui se despidio del chico el cual la miraba con tristeza ya que queria que la chica siguiera hablando con el.

Yui empezo a caminar hacia la limosina que la estaba esperando, hecho un vistazo para ver si los hermanos la estaban esperando pero no encontro a nadien, suspiro lentamente iba caminado hasta que escucho una voz alegre.

- ¡YUI ESPERAME! - dijo la voz con emocion

Yui voltio a ver quien era quien la habia llamado y vio corriedo hacia ella a Kuuga quien le sonreia alegre, la chica lo miro sorprendida.

- Kuuga que sucede - le dijo preocupada ya que penso que le habia pasado algo al chico.

Kuuga le sonrio alegremente para despues abrazarla con cariño dejando sorprendida a Yui quien solo lo miraba realmente sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

- Yui quiero que vallas conmigo al parque de diversiones, nos vamos a diveritir mucho te lo prometo - dijo dandole una sonrisa, - Que dices, aceptas ir cconmigo.

La chica lo miro sorprendida por un momento, penso que los hermanos se molestarian por que fuera a llegar tarder, pero desiso esa idea ya que nunca los hermanos se preocuparian ni mucho menos se molestaria de que ella llegara tarde. Lo penso mejor, miro al chico con atenccion para despues darle su respuesta.

- Si Kuuga voy contigo. - dijo dandole una sonrisa alegre, la cual fue correpondida por el chico. ambos se abrasaron mientras iban hacia el parque de diversiones.

Yui y Kuuga se habian divertido mucho, ambos chicos iban riendo alegremente, Yui miraba emocinada la feria, tenian varias cosas divertidas y hermosas, Kuuga la agarro de la mano mientras se la llevaba a los juegos, la chica lo miro sorprendida por la actitud del chico, el cual voltio a verla con una sonrisa calida, Yui lo miro paralizada pero despues cambio su expresion por una tranquila y alegre. Ambos chicos se divertieron mucho, hasta que por desgracia el momento de irse cada quien a su casa habia llegado.

Yui iba caminado hacia la puerta principal de la casa, abrio la puerta para entrar, cuando entro vio que todo estaba apagado, no habia ninguna luz que alumbrara por lo menos un rincon de la enorme y atroz mansion, miro por todos lados para ver si los hermanos la esperaban pero no, afortunadamente todos ellos se habian ido a dormir, sin poder evitarlo la chica hizo una sonrisa alegre para despues subir a su cuarto y dormirse. Pero sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro a Yui quien pensaba todo lo bueno que le habia pasado el dia de hoy, por primera vez se sentia alegre y querida y le daba gracias a Kuuga por haberle brindado esa oportunidad...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Ya habia pasado mas de un mes desde que Kuuga habia invitado a Yui al parque de diversiones. Ayato como sus hermanos habian visto que ultimamente Yui habia cambiado mucho, ya no era una persona timida o amable, no ahora era una persona fria y muy seria en especial con ellos, cuando querian que ella llorara o gritara por el dolor tan insoportable que le hacian pasar ala chica, ella se ponia firme y miraba indiferente hacia otra parte o simplemente los ignoraba, eso les habia molestado mucho a los hermanos ya que no les gustaba que nadien les dejara de tener miedo o rendir ante su prensencia que segun ellos era "Magestosa" en especial para Ayato que cada vez que queria que la chica llorara o tan solo lo mirara, ella lo ignoraba o solo lo miraba indiferente. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo Yui se alejaba mas y mas de los hermanos, los cuales no le habian dado importancia pero como fue pasando los dias y los meses se percataban como la chica se alejaba por completo de ellos, estaba muy distante, se portaba seria y incluso grosera cuando le decian algo o trataban de agarrarla, eso sin querer les habia afectado mucho a los hermanos quienes ahora querian que la chica estuviese con ellos o incluso que fuera ala escuela con ellos, ella nisiquiera les habia hecho ningun caso, se seguia hillendo ella sola ala escuela ni siquiera desayunaba con ellos o cuando lo hacia ella ni siquiera los veia o hablaba, simplemente los ignoraba. Ayato habia tratado muchas veces de que la chica hablara con el que le dijiera que es lo que le secedia pero Yui le habia dicho que no era de incumbencia, tuvo muchos problemas con ella ya que en ocasiones ella habia llegado muy tarde y no les habia dado ninguna esplicasion o cuando ellos se la pedian ella los ignoraba o les decia un gracioso y insoportable "Que les importa" en muchas ocasiones los hermanos la habian agarrado y se la habian llevado hacia su habitaccion y la habian encerrado con llave.

Tambien Yui habia intentado escapar de la casa o salir sin permiso, los hermanos la habian agarrado y la habian encerrado de nuevo en su cuarto mientras le decian cosas horribles, era muy insoportable vivir asi con ella y se ponia peor ya que habian visto que ultimamente la chica platicaba mucho con Kuuga, la chica no era su amiga si no que lo trataba diferente mucho mejor que ellos y eso les molestaba y mucho es especial a Ayato quien habia discutido fuertemente con la chica, incluso le habia esculcado en sus pertenecias cosa que a Yui le habia enfurecido mucho.

- Ven Yui quiero que vallas con nosotros ala escula - le dijo Ayato mientras le estendia la mano para que la tomara. La chica lo ignoro por completo.

- No quiero ademas ya es tarde, me tengo que ir - le dijo Yui con seriedad.

Ayato la miro molesto, se dirigio hacia ella con paso veloz para agarrarla del brazo y jalarla con fuera, la chica hizo un quejido de dolor y de protesta. Miro al chico con enojo.

- ¡Te dije que vas a venir con nosotros te guste o no! - dijo molesto mientras la jalaba con fuerza hacia la puerta, la chica se solto y lo empujo.

Lo miro con coraje.

- Te dije que no quiero ir con ustedes y es mas me tengo que ir - dijo seria mientras agarraba sus pertenencias para irse ala escuela, pero de nuevo a Ayato la volvio agarrar se la mano la volvio a detener, la chica se detuvo, se voltio y lo miro, - Sueltame no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar suficiente tengo con que te alimentes de mi sangre toda la noches, me das asco - le dijo friamente mientras se soltaba bruscamente del brazo del chico, para despues irse y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, dajando a Ayato paralizado mientras veia como la chica se iba, cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba con cansancio para despues susurrar algo con pesar.

Yui...

Yui estaba ya en clases, estaba tan consetrada que no percato que alguien venia hacia ella, solo se percato cuando la persona que se habia acercado le habia tapado los ojos con ambas manos.

- Quien soy... - dijo la voz con diversion, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

- Kuuga - dijo alegre la chica mientras que el muchacho le quitaba las manos de los ojos y la miraba con una sonrisa ala mitad. La chica lo miro con tranquilidad mientras que Kuuga la miraba con una mirada calida y dulce, de improviso jalo a Yui de la mano para abrazarla dejando sorprendida a la chica quien solo miraba paralizada el acto del chico, despues de unos minutos lo abrazo tambien.

Ayato y sus hermanos lo habian visto todo, solo miraron a ambos chicos con indiferencia, mientras que Ayato miraba con frialdad a Kuuga quien seguia abrazando con fuerza ala chica quien le corresponidia de igual manera el abrazo que el chico le daba. Los hermanos se fueron a casa y esperaron a Yui para hablar con ella pero la horas pasaron y nunca llego.

- ¿¡Por que se tarda, ya es la media noche?! - dijo molesto Subaru mientras se sentaba en el gran sofa oscuro que tenian para la sala de visitas.

- No se preocupen - dijo una voz fria, Los chicos voltiaron a ver quien era y vieron a Ayato mientras sujetaba bruscamente a Yui quien se trataba de soltar de el. Lo miro con enfado.

- ¡Sueltame! - le dijo molesta. El chico la miro con sequedad.

- Se puede saber por que llegastes hasta esta hora - dijo Reiji mientras crusaba los brazos y la miraba serio. La chica lo miro de la misma manera.

- Sali a pasiar un rato, iba ya en direccion hacia la puerta cuando Ayato me agarro y me jalo bruscamente hasta aqui - dijo con molestia, quien solo la miro enfadado para despues llevarsela hacia las escaleras, mientras la jalaba con brusquedad, Yui solo se quejaba y lo insultaba. Mientras que los demas solo respiraron agotamente.

-¡Sueltame idiota! - dijo molesta Yui mientras se trataba de librar del brazo del chico, el cual la miro con frialdad para despues arrojarla con brusquedad hacia el suelo, causando que la chica se quejara, Lo miro con odio.

- ¿¡ Que te pasa estupido por que me... - No dijo nada mas ya que fue silenciada por un fuerte grito.

- ¡ CALLATE ESTUPIDA! - le dijo Ayato con enojo, mientras miraba a Yui con sequedad. - Te juro que si no cierras la maldita boca te voy a hacer pedazos y te lo juro.

- ¡Te detesto no sabes cuanto! - le dijo Yui mientras lo miraba con odio. El chico sonrio con burla para despues irse mientras que Yui lo miraba con enojo mientras lo veia como se iba.

Ayato iba caminado hacia su recamara, poco a poco su sonrisa burlona se fue desaciendo, el chico se recargo en una pared mientras levantaba la vista y miraba con tristeza, para despues decir con pesar.

- Yui...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Ayato se habia parado muy temprano a pesar de que era sabado y que podia desvelarse todo lo que el quisiera, pero en lugar de eso decidio pararse temprano, iba caminando por el jardin mientras pasaba sus manos entre las bellas rosas que decoraban el hermoso jardin que paresia brillar por el rayo luminoso del sol, estaba tan estretenido hasta que escucho como la puerta principal se abria dejando ver en medio de ellas a Yui quien estaba vestida con una camisa de mangas largas color negro y unos shorts del mismo color, tenia tambien unas zapatillas del mismo color pero tenia unos pequeños diamantes platiados por todo su alrededor, por ultimo una bolsa tejida del mismo color que los zapatos, la tenia puesta en el hombro. Ayato la miro sorprendido pero despues cambio su expresion por una seria ya que vio que Yui se dirigia hacia la reja que quedaba hacia la calle, con paso desidido el chico se apresuro a ir hacia ella quien al pareser iba muy aprisa al parecer no le importaba que la descubrieran. La chica iba abrir la puerta cuando escucho una voz fria que la hizo detenerse y voltiar con una mirada sorpendida ala persona que le habia hablado. - Se puede saber a donde vas Yui - dijo serio Ayato, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La chica solo lo miro alterada. - Nada solo voy a salir a dar un paseo, es sabado quizas encuentre una iglesia por aqui y de paso voy a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta en la casa - dijo ella con tranquilidad pero con deje de indiferencia. Ayato la miro fijamente como si quisiera ver atravez de ella. - Esta bien pero no te tardes... ya sabes que no esta permitido que te tardes - dijo con mas tranquilidad pero con un deje de advertencia en la voz. Yui lo miro inespresiva para despues contestarle. - De acuerdo no me tardo - dijo con tranquilidad mientras abria la reja de la mansion para despues salir y empezar a caminar hacia la nada. Ayato la segueia mirando hasta que hizo una sonrisa ala mitad. Yui ya habia llegado hacia la calle principal, la reconocio gracias a todas las salidas que habia tenido durante estos meses, es especial cuando habia ido al parque de diversiones con Kuuga. La chica empezo a pensar que el era una persona muy amable y bondadosa, le costaba trabajo creerlo ya que por durante un tiempo habia convivido y seguia conviviendo con los hermanos, quienes eran perversos, nunca la habian tratado con desesncia siempre la habian humillado y maltratado toda su vida, a un pensaba lo tonta que habia sido al pensar que ellos cambiarian, sentia odio y rincor hacia ellos en especial hacia Ayato quien solo la buscaba para hacerle la vida imposible, ultimamente se portaba muy estraño con ella y eso no le gustaba para nada. Estaba muy posesivo y muy agresivo y antes el no era asi, con ella se portaba frio y serio y en ocasiones la habia jalado hacia el para abrazarla mientras le decia que le contara todo lo que le pasaba, a Yui no le gustaba su tratato le parecia ipocrita y malicioso. Lamentablemente eso es lo que pasaba, ahora que los seis hermanos querian ser sinceros y buenos con ella en especial Ayato ahora ella no les creia es mas pensaba que eran ipocritas y en lugar de tomarlos en serio solo los veia como unos locos insignificantes y todo lo desagradable que se utiliza para describir a alguien molesto y sin ninguna pisca de desencia. Pero Yui no se habia percatado que unos ojos rojisos la miraban con atenccion, la persona desconosida hizo una sonrisa ala mitad mientras susurraba algo. - Por fin te encuentro mi amada Yui... - dijo la voz con alegria pero ala vez con maldad. Continuara... 


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

Yui caminaba tranquilamente, mientras observaba con atenccion todas las tiendas que estaban a su alrededor. mientras caminaba una persona la iba siguiendo, la chica estaba tan entretenida que no se pudo percartar que la estaban siguiendo, Yui entro en una de las tiendas para comprar lo necesario para la casa. se tardo mucho, despues de unos minutos, por fin Yui logro comprar todo lo que necesitaba, cuadno salio del centro comercial se empezo a ir hacia la salida donde habia antes entrado. Es estos momentos es cuando mas agradecia el hecho de haberse escapado en mas de una ocasion para ver otra manera el mundo ya tamabien le agradecia mucho a Kuuga por haberla invitado en aquella ocasion, la habia tratado como una persona que valia mucho cosa que ella no se sentia asi pero todo cambio cuando el chico se le acerco, nunca a visto a Kuuga como amigo simplemente como una persona generosa y buena que ella tanto admira cosa que no sentia por los hermanos Sakamaki. Era triste pensar asi de otros, pero la verdad era que todas esas personas inclullendo a los hermanos se habian meresido ese clase de trato por ser como son.

La chica se encontraba caminado hacia la casa Sakamaki, solo le faltaban unas cuantas avenidas para llegar definitavemente, pero algo inesperado secedio, un sonido sordo que caia al suelo sono ruidosamente, lo que habia sonado era las cosas que Yui habia comprado las cuales estaban esparcidas por todos lados, habia cristales rotos, tambien habia liquidos de varios colores que estaban regados por todos lados, le daba una aspecto asqueroso. Yui hizo un suspiro de cansancio mientras se incaba a recoger las cosas que estaban tiradas, al pasar su mano entre los pedazos de vidrio roto, hizo un quejido de sorpesa y de dolor, encojio su mano como si se hubiese quemado, se miro y vio que su mano tenia una cortadura pequeñita apenas visible en uno de sus dedos, la chica volvio a respirar agotadamente mientras volvia a recoger lo que le hacia falta pero lo que no se percato fue que una persona se empezaba acercar hacia ella.

Ayato quien estaba tranquilamente en la casa se empezo a impancientar, ya que la chica no llegaba y empezaba a oscurecer, se paro enojado del sofa, para ir a ver hacia la ventana con la esperanza de que Yui ya fuera a llegar pero no vio nada. El chico respiro profundamente, cerro los ojos por un momento ya que necesitaba relajarse, ultimamente todo estaba mal inclullendo su vida propia, sentia que Yui se alejaba mas y mas de el y de sus hermanos y por mas que lo quisiera negar eso no le parecia nada agradable, sentia como un vacio que no podia llenar sin que la chica estuviese ahi cerca, no sabia que era y eso lo decesperaba mucho. Seguia sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente abrio los ojos con alteracion y sorpresa, lo unico que hizo fue salir rapidamente de la casa.

Yui seguia recogiendo los vidiros rotos que no se percato de nada. Una sombra como de algo robusto y deforme estaba detras de ella, se empezo acercar poco a poco a ella, cuando la iba a tocar, se escucho una voz seria y preocupada.

- Yui ¿ estas bien? - dijo Ayato quien venia corriendo hacia la direccion de la chica, quin lo miro sorprendida.

- Si estoy bien, solo que se me callo las cosas en el camino, eso es todo - dijo tranquilamente.

Ayato la miro serio.

- Eso no es todo, tambien te lastimastes ya que pude oler tu sangre desde lejos - dijo mierandola fijamente. - Eso no es estar bien, estas sangrando, dejame alludarte - dijo Ayato mientras se le acercaba para alludarla, pero una mano lo aparto.

Yui lo miro secamente.

- No quiero tu alluda, me las puedo a reglar yo sola, asi que dejame tranqila - dijo Yui con seriedad, para despues irse dejando sorprendido y dolido a Ayato quien solo miro a Yui alejarse.

- Yui que es lo que te sucede... - dijo Ayato con tristeza.

Ayato no se habia percatado de que una persona lo habia visto todo.

- Mi dulce y amada Yui yo te protegere para siempre - dijo la mima voz alegre y perversa, para despues reirse perversamente mientras desaparecia entre las sombras de la noche.

Continura...


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: Yui se habia levantado muy temprano, se fue al cuarto del baño para tomar una ducha. La herida que se habia hecho en la mano acausa de los frascos de vidirio que se habian roto en pedazos, desde ayer se la habia curado, pero hoy habia amensido el vendaje que se habia puesto en la mano para que cuidara de la herida, estaba todo lleno de sangre, lo miro con atencion para despues dar un pequeño pero largo suspiro, se levanto para irse al baño y cambiarse esa herida y de paso bañarse. Mientras se bañava, Ayato habia entrado al cuarto de Yui, habia estado tocando su puerta y diciendo su nombre como no recibio respuesta decidio entrar ya que la puerta tenia seguro. Para el no era ningun problema entrar con o sin permiso o seguro ya que el no era un ser humano y podia entrar facilmente, aun que aveces no siempre podia ya que habia algo que se lo inmpedia. miro alrededor para ver si la chica estaba en su cuarto no la vio, asi que la llamo por su nombre varias veces pero esta no respondia, un poco molesto y preocupado empezo a medio gritar su nombre pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, se iba ir para empezarla a buscar por toda la casa ya que pensaba que a lo mejor la chica se habia escapado, cuando se iba a salir de la habitacion escucho a lo lejos la regadera, se quedo un momento parado, para despues dar un suspiro cansado pero aliviado, hizo una media sonrisa mientras se dirigia hacia la cama de Yui y se sento en ella para esperarla, tenia algo en las manos. La chica se seguia bañando hasta que por fin termino y se empezo a vestir, se miro la herida la cual estaba media seca gracias al agua caliente que le habia hecho el favor de curarsela o mas bien cosercela por completo, dio un suspiro agotado ya que le ardia un poco, despue para despues salirse del baño. estaba tan consetrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba esperando, hasta que una voz. - Hola Yui, veo que ya terminastes de bañarte - le dijo Ayato con una sonrisa a medias. La chica al oirlo, voltio alterada y lo vio que estaba sentado en la cama mientras se recargaba con ambas manos para que le siviera como equilibrio, la miraba con diversion, tenia tambien una sonrisa ala motad. Yui lo miro alterada para despues verlo indiferente. - ¡¿ Se puede saber por que estas en mi cuarto!? - le dijo molesta, mientras se agarraba la tualla con ambas manos, lo miro con seriedad. El chico la miro fijamente por un momento, para despues verla serio. - Toque muchas veces pero tu nunca me abrirtes, por eso entre ademas que tiene que yo entre, tienes algun problema con eso, te debo de recordar que yo siempre entro con o sin tu permiso, ademas es mi casa. - le dijo con burla. Yui lo miro con desagrado. - Ya lo se, pero el hecho de que sea tu casa no te da... - No pudo decir nada mas ya que Ayato la habia agarrado de la mano, la que tenia herida y la miro por un momento. - ¿Que sucede Ayato por que me... - fue interrupida por el chico. - Dime como te sientes - le pregunto serio mientras miraba con atencion la herida que tenia en la mano. La chica lo miro sorprendida pero despues se la quito. Lo miro seria. - Estoy bien Ayato, no es nada malo - le dijo seria mientras se daba la vuelta, pero una mano la detuvo para despues jalarla con fuerza. Yui lo miro alterda, pero despues cambio su mirada por una molesta. -No te voy a soltar, no vez que tienes la mano lastimada tengo que curartela si no se te va infectar - dijo el chico mientras trataba de curarle la herida, pero Yui no queria que la tocara. asi que empezo a forsejiar con ella. - Sueltame Ayato - le dijo molesta, pero el chico ni siquiera le hizo ningun caso, le siguio agarrando de la mano. - Quedate quieta Yui, si no voy a poder curarte - le dijo Ayato con seriedad, mintras agarraba la mano de Yui con fuerza la cual se empezo aquejar. - Me lastimas, por favor, ¡sueltame! - le dijo molesta mientras trataba de soltarse de el. Pero el chico no le hacia caso, hasta que un golpe sordo sono por toda la habitacion. Ayato tenia la cara ladiada y por primera vez la miro sorprendido y alterado, la solto con cuidado, la chica tenia la mano levantada lo miro con coraje. - ¡Estupido no me vulevas a tocar! - le dijo con coraje. Ayato quien habia estado mirandola sorprendido y alterado, cambio su mirada por una fria, se fue hacia donde estaba parada la chica, la cual lo miro asustada, se trato de ir pero Ayato la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, despues la agarro de las manos, la miraba friamente. - Jamas me vuelvas a tocar por que si lo haces te voy hacer que te arrepientas toda tu vida, entendistes estupida. - le dijo molesto para despues arrojarla sobre la pared, lo cual hizo que la chica se quejara. - ¡TE JURO QUE ESTO NO SE VA AQUEDAR ASI, TE ODIO, NO SABES CUANTO MALDITO, JAMAS TE VOY A PERDONAR, TE LO JURO! -le grito Yui con mucho odio, mientras se retorcia en el suelo. Los gritos habian llegado por toda la casa. -¡¿ Que sucede aqui, Ayato por que tanto... - No pudo decir nada mas Reiji ya que vio a Yui tirada, mientras miraba Ayato con odio. el cual solo la miraba indiferente. - Por dios Ayato que paso aqui, ademas que le paso Yui por que esta tirada - dijo Reiji con alteracion mientras se dirigia hacia Yui para alludarla. La iba alludar, cuando Yui le aparto la mano violentamente, para despues pararse y salir corriendo de la habitacion. Reiji la miro sorprendido, para despues mirar a Ayato con seriedad. - ¿ Que es lo que... - No pudo decir nada mas ya que Ayato se fue de la habitacion. dejando a Reiji muy preocupado por la actitud de su hermano. Yui estaba corriendo por toda la casa, ahora se encontraba en los jardines, queria irse de esa casa, odiaba con oscura pasion a los hermanos Sakamaki en especial a Ayato. Siguio y siguio corriendo hasta que llego ala reja de la entrada de la casa, la abrio y se salio corriendo hacia la calle, no queria volver nunca mas a esa casa, no queria y ademas no podia ya que sentia que si se quedaba un tiempo mas se volveria loca. No queria volverse una asesina como ellos, ni mucho menos una persona de mal corazon como ellos, no lo queria. Siguio y siguio corriendo, hasta que llego hacia un parque, se sento en una banca blanca con un dibujo de rosas, tenia frio y se sentia sola y mal, empezo a llorar desgarradoramentehasta hasta que se quedo dormida profundamente, pero lo que la chica no sabia era que una sombra de una persona se le empezo a cercar, cuando vio que estaba dormida solo la levanto con facilidad para despues llevarsela Continuara... 


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

Yui se habia despertado con alteracion ya que vio que no estaba en su cuarto, se endereso para ver mejor a su alrededor, y lo que vio fue una habitacion hermosa y grande, estaba decorada de violeta oscuro, un tocador de madera pulida de colo vino, un closet enorme del mismo color, una mesita de noche del mismo color, con una lampara dorada. Todo estaba maravilloso y hermoso, pero a un asi la chica se sentia incomoda ya que no sabia en donde estaba o quien la habia traido hasta este lugar. Esta mirando con una expresion sorprendida y asustada ala vez, hasta que una voz tranquila y amable la llamo.

- Veo que ya te has despertado Yui - dijo la voz con amabilidad la cual le pertenecia a un chico.

Yui voltio con rapidez y alteracion, cuando vio ala persona que habia dicho su nombre, miro sorprendida y lo unico que dijo con un tono de sorpresa fue...

- Kuuga...

El chico la miro con una sonrisa amigable.

- Buenos dias Yui, meda mucho gusto que estes despierta. Me habia preocupado el hecho de que no estuvieras bien, dijo preocupado, la miro con cariño, lo cual sorprendio mucho ala chica - Pero ahora ya no lo estas y eso me alegra, - le dijo con una sonrisa. Kuuga venia vestido con una camisa blanca con magas largas, un pantalon negro y zapatos del mismo color. tambien tenia puesta en el cuello una bufanda color negra que combinava ala perfeccion con su pantalon y sus zapatos. Miro a Yui con tranquilas mientras tenia una sonrisa ala mitad. Yui lo miro alterada y asustada.

- Kuuga ¿que hago aqui y por que me tragistes aqui? - le pregunta Yui con miedo y alteracion. Kuuga la miro sorprendido, despues hizo una sonrisa y camino hacia donde estaba la chica quien a su vez lo miro con miedo y se aparto, pero la mano de Kuuga la detuvo, la jalo hacia el sin lastimarla. Yui lo miro sorprendida y con algo de miedo ya que el chico agarro una de sus manos y se le quedo mirando fijamente, para despues hacer una expresion seria.

-Estas lastimada, como te hicistes eso Yui. ¿Quien te hizo esto?, ¿Quien fue? - dijo molesto el muchacho mientras sujetaba su mano con un fuerza pero sin causarle daño alguno. Yui solo lo miro soprendida pero despues cambio su expresion por una asustada, le arrebato violetamente la mano. Kuuga solo la miro sorprendido, cambio su expresion por una preocupada ya que penso que a lo mejor habia incomodado a Yui con sus comentarios.

-Yui lo lamento no fue mi... - No pudo decir nada mas ya que una voz seria pero tranquila lo interrupio. Ambos chicos voltiaron a ver ala persona que habia entrado.

- Kuuga ya encontre lo que me... - dijo la voz con seridad pero se interrupio a mitad de frase. Miro a Yui fijamente.

- Ah, ya despertaste eso es bueno, realmente pense que nunca despertarias, Kuuga estaba muy preocupado por ti. - dijo con seriedad la voz quien en realidad era de un chico. Yui lo miro con alteracion y ala vez sorprendida ya que ese chico tenia algo muy estraño en su mirada. El chico era muy atractivo, tenia el cabello castaño y despeinado, ojos amieldados y ala vez cafe claro, delgado y alto, venia vestido con un abrigo y pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color. La miro con tranquilidad mientras tenia una sonrisa ala mitad.

Yui lo miro seria.

-¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunto mientras lo miraba seria y con un poco de miedo ya que no sabia por que pero ese chico le daba escalofrios.

Kuuga se empezo a reir sorprendiendo mucho a los chicos quienes solo lo miraron con sorpresa en especial Yui ya que el otro muchacho miraba a Kuuga con tranquilidad como si a el no le importara o sorprendiera en lo mas minimo lo que hiciera el chico.

- Tranquila Yui, se que eres desconfiada pero este chico es mi mejor amigo, el te estuvo curando cuando yo te traje a mi casa ya que estabas herida y ademas estaban dormida en esa banqueta, hacia mucho frio asi que por eso me preocupe de verte en esas condiciones. Mi amigo se llama Usui Takeda, es mi mejor amigo desde mi infancia, nuestros padres se conocen desde muy pequeños y al igual que nosotros tambien son amigos. - le dijo Kuuga mientras le sonreia alegre, despues la miro con disculpa, - Lo siento mucho no devi preocuparte de esa forma, espero me perdones, - le dijo el chico con una una sonrisa timida. Yui lo miro sorpendida pero despues se dirigio hacia el y lo abrazo con cariño, causando una gran sensacion de sopresa al chico quien le correspondio de la misma forma o quizas mas el abrazo que le daba. Despues se separo de el y miro a Usui quien la mkraba fiajmente, camino hacia el y le estendio la mano en manera de saludo. el chico la miro sorprendido pero despues le dio la mano mientras le sonreia calidamente.

- Gracias chicos por haberme traido hasta aqui y curarme se los agradesco mucho - les dijo Yui con amabilidad y nostargia. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de la tristeza que tenia asi que la abrasaron ambos. Yui por primera vez se sintio amada y protegida. no queria renunciar a esa felicidad que sentia en esos instantes, pero tambien no podia confiarse ya que no sabia quienes eran en realidad esos chicos. Se quedo con ellos y platico toda el dia con ellos hasta que llego la noche y lamentablemente se quedo dormida, de nuevo se sentia bien, no sabia por que pero cuando estaba con Kuuga y Usui se sentia protegida a pesar de que no los conocia, sentia un escalofrio enorme cuando kuuga estaba cerca de ella pero eso no le impedia ser feliz a su lado, fuera lo que estuviese pasando o lo que ambos chicos escondieran se sentia realmente bien, por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras que Yui se divertia con los dos chicos, en otra parte un chico estaba desesperado ya que no podia encontrar a Yui. Ayato la buscaba con deseperacion ya que habia pasado dos dias de que ella no aparecia y eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera ya que el sabia que era culpable de que la chica se haga escapado. Llego la noche, mientras miraba hacia la ventana, solto un fuerte golpe que hizo que se cuartiara la pared, el chico solo mormuro con pesar.

- ¿Yui donde estas, por que no apareces?... - decia el chico con pesar.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9:

Kuuga quien se habia levantado desde las cinco de la madrugada ya que no tenia sueño, fue a ver como se encontraba Yui, al abrir la puerta, la unica luz que se encontraba cerca y que uluminab todo la oscuridad del cuarto donde la chica estaba, a un lado de la cama, se encontraba una pequeña mesita dse noche, en la cual estaba colocada una lampara grande de color negro, la mesa era violeta como el adorno violeta que estaba en el cuarto. Miro por unos instentes a Yui quien dormia plasidamente, se acerco lentamente hacia ella, puso su mano sobre su mejilla y la deslizo lenta y cuidadosamente ya que no queria alterarla ya que uktimamente la habia visto alterada y no sabia por que pero algo ya se imaginaba y pedia que estuviese equivocado. Siguio acarisiando el rostro de Yui lo hacia con tanta delicadesa y ternura, fue cuando le hablo.

- Yui ya es de dia es hora de desayunar - le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras la movia cuidadosamente. La chica empezo a despertar con un poco de inquietud, cuando abrio los ojos vio a un lado sullo a Kuuga quien estaba parado a su lado mientras le sonreia calidamente. Yui lo miro sorprendida para despues pararse.

- Hola Yui, dormistes bien - le dijo Kuuga mientras la miraba alegre. Yui lo miro de nuevo sorprendida, solo inclino la cabeza hacia enfrente. El chico solo sonrio.

- Me alegra, bueno bajemos a desayunar - dijo Kuuga mientras le sonreia alegremente, mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro, para irse hacia la puerta de la habitacion. El tiempo paso muy rapido, Yui, Kuuga y Usui se la pasaron hablando, se divirtieron muchisimo en especial Yui que por primera vez se sintio bien, despues de todo el infierno que habia vivido y que seguia viviendo con los seis hermanos Sakamaki, el estar platicando con Kuuga y Usui definitavemente lo recompesaba, Por fin habia llegado la noche, Kuuga quien le habia dado te negro a Usui como a Yui para que se relajaran, le habia dicho a Yui que se preparara ya que iria a dejarla ala mansiom Sakamaki y que el le explicaria a los hermanos el motivo de no haber dormido el dia anterior en su casa. Yui no dijo nada pero muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado decirle a Kuuga y Usui la verdadera razon del por que no queria volver nunca mas con los hermanos, pero ella sabia que a un que quisiera decirles no le creirian o ala mejor si, pero siendo como eran esos hermanos, sis e enteraban que ella habia revelado ese secreto que tanto se empeñaban en proger tan aferradamente, seguramente Kuuga como Usui estarian muertos ya que representarian una amenaza, y ella no le iria nada bien seguro la matarian, pero si lo pensaba bien eso estaria mejor antes de seguir viviendo como vivia, realmente preferia morir antes de seguir con esa vida deprimente que llevaba a diario. Kuuga llevaba a Yui hacia la mansion de los hermanos Sakamaki, meintras lo hacia platicaba animadamente con la chica quien solo le respondia con una o con otra sonrisa timida, estaba alterada y temerosa ya que no sabia como reacionarian los hermanos, aun que la chica pensaba mejor las cosas y sabia que ellos nunca se preocuparian por ella... nunca lo harian, asi que no valia la pena el estarse estresando por cosas sin importancia.

- Te cuidas mucho Yui, ojala nos podamos ver mañana en la escuela, me diverti mucho, - le dijo Kuuga mientras le sonreia calidamnete. Yui lo miro sorprendida pero despues de unos minutos la chica le devolvio la sonrisa.

- Gracias Kuuga por haberme dejado quedar en tu casa, medio mucho gusto estar contigo y conocerte mejor, y tambien medio mucho gusto haber conosido a Usui, se ve que es una buena persona verdad, - le dijo Yui mientras le daba una calida sonrisa aunque un poco timida. Kuuga la miro sorprendido pero despues le devolvio la misma sonrisa calida.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Yui, despues de todo somos amigos no es asi, bueno por mi parte yo si te considero mi amiga, tambien Usui te considera una amiga aunque te acaba de conocer, al igual que yo jajajajajaja, - Miro a Yui fijamente para despues tomarla de las manos, Yui lo miraba asombrada, Kuuga la miro con cariño mientras hacia una sonrisa calida y alegre, a Yui le asombro por completo esa sonrisa, al verla sontio algo muy especial y no como si fuese un sentimiento de amor, no si no como si fuese un sentimiento que ella jamas habai esperimentado o quizas nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo. Solo que Kuuga la habia tratado tambien que no sabia como agradecerle y mucho menos como comportarse ante el, sabia como ser una buena persona pero como habia pasado tanto y tanto tiempo con los hermanos se le habia termido olvidando esa magnifica cualidad que tenia en su interior y que por causa de personas o situcaiones dolorosas y terribles, lograban que las personas perdiecen esas cualidades hermosas y maravillosas que uno tiene en el fondo de su interior, aveces es lo que pasa cuando permitimos que nos alegen de nosostros mismos, les permitimos a todas esas personas malas y egoistas que envidian lo que uno es y que les duele no ser como nosotros, y eso es como se sentia Yui, pero cuando conocio a Kuuga y Usui eso que tenia encerrado y cautivo en el fondo de su corazon volvio a salir a flote y comprendio que nadien merecia que ella estuviese de esa forma y que se estuviera destrosando por dentro, y menos por gente o problema que no valian la pena, eso es lo que ella habia comprendido y que nunca quizo enterder pero ahora que lo entendia se sentia mejor que nunca, por primera vez se sentia como ella era en realidad. Kuuga quien seguia tomandola de las manos, mientras le sonreia calida y alegremente desidio hablar por fin y interrupir los pensamientos de Yui.

- Yui sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Usui, una cosa mas no vallas a faltar mañana ya que va aver una sorpresa y quiero que tu estes ahi, de acuerdo, me lo prometes, - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras la miraba con complisidad, - Quiero que me lo prometas, pero en caso que no llegaras estar bien lo comprendere, pero si puedes venir mañana por favor cumpleme esta promesa que te hago, - le dijo Kuuga con una sonrisa tranquila pero esperanzada, le estendio la mano para que pudieran cumplir la compresa, Yui miraba su mano con duda pero despues se la dio, mientras lo miraba con seguridad y le daba una sonrisa que hizo que el chico se quedara encantado, pero despues le sonrio de la misma forma.

- Es una promesa Yui - le dijo Kuuga con uan sonrisa de medio lado.

- Asi es, es una promesa Kuuga, ya que tambien quiero saber cual es aquella sorpresa que me tienes preparada - le dijo Yui de la misma manera. Kuuga se empezo a reir para despues seguir caminando.

Iban hablando y riendo de cosas que al parecer eran muy divertidas, se a reian , mientras se dirrigian hacia la puerta de la entrada, cuando ambos chicos llegaron ala puerta, Kuuga quien ya iba a empezar a tocar la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa, esta inesperadamente se abrio sin permetirle al chico haberla tocado siquiera, cuando la puerta se abrio por completo, dejo ver a un muchacho delgado, alto, de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes claros, tez palida, estaba vestido con una camiseta de mangas largas de color negro y un pantalon del mismo color, era Ayato quien habia abierto la puerta, su mirada fue diectamente hacia Yui quien voltio la cabeza con indiferencia, el chico la miraba entre aliviado y molesto ya que no sabia a ¿donde se habia ido?, despues su mirada se centro en Kuuga quien cerro los ojos mientras le sonreia alegre.

- Buenas noches Ayato, disculpa que venga hasta estas horas pero Yui no se habia sentido muy bien asi que por eso la traje hasta este dia. No te enojes con ella realmente a tenido un dia muy duro, - le dijo Kuuga con preocupasion mientras que Yui solo hagacho la cebeza, empezaba a temblar no sabia si por el frio o por el miedo, o alteracion que sentia en esos momentos, hacia un gran esfuerzo en reprimir las ganas enormes de hacharse a correr hacia la salida y nunca mas volver a esa casa, y si podia se iria a vivir lejos de este lugar. Ayato miro a Kuuga con tranquilidad, para despues contestarle.

- Si no te preocupes, por cierto muchas gracias que hagas traido a Yui, que tengas buenas noches, - le dijo Ayato con tranquilidad mientras hacia una media sonrisa, Kuuga le sonrio alegre.

- Bueno me despido, hasta mañana Ayato, espero te recuperes Yui, mañana nos veremos en la escuela, adios - le dijo Kuuga con alegria mientras se despedia de ellos para despues retirarse. Ayato lo veia alejarse con una media sonrisa, pero despues poco a poco su sonrisa se desvanecia hasta convertirse en una mueca fria, cerro la puerta, voltio a ver a Yui quien estaba sentada en el sofa, con la cabaza agachada. Ayato la miro inespresivo, se fue acercando hacia la chica quien al verlo se levanto rapidamente para irse pero una mano la detuvo, voltio y vio que Ayato la tomaba de la mano con fuerza, la miraba con falsa tranquilidad.

- Tu no te iras a ningun lado, tu y yo hablaremos ahora mismo, mas te vale que te comportes si no lo pagaras entendistes, - le dijo friamente mientras la jalaba del brazo con fuerza para despues habientarla hacia el sofa, la chica le iba a reclamar pero lo miro asustada ya que el chico la miro de una forma que hizo que temblara.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡ALEJATE! - se escucho un grito desgarrador por toda la casa, el cual le pertencia a Yui, quien empezo a correr desesperadamente por toda la casa, mientras se sostenia el cuello con una mano ya que le estaba sangrando. Ayato venia detras de ella, mientras reia perversamente. - Yui no hullas de mi, - le dijo inocentemente, - Sabes que aunque te escondas, siempre te encontrare, no pudes huir y nunca lo lograras... - le dijo perversamente. Yui siguio corriendo, hasta que pudo llegar hacia su cuarto, entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta con desesperacion, se hecho hacia atras mientras veia asustada la puerta, se dio la vuelta y cuando lo hizo volvio a dar otro grito desgarrador ya que vio enfrente de ella a Ayato quien le sonrio friamente, mientras la agarraba de las manos y la acercaba hacia el, la chica empezaba a forsegiar con el pero fue inutil ya que el chico la empujo hacia la cama, se iba a colocar encima de ella, pero Yui fue mas habil ya que se paro con rapidez de la cama, negandole una sola oportunidad de que Ayato lograra subirsele encima, ya que si lo hacia no le iria muy bien. Yui lo miro molesta, mientras que Ayato la miraba indiferente pero despues hizo una sonrisa cruel, con un agil movimiento se le hecho encima, esta vez Yui no pudo escapar, la chica se estrello en un mueble de madera mediano que tenia cerca, varias cosas se calleron haciendose añicos, tenia unas cuantas cortaduras devido a los vidrios que estaban regados por todos lados, Yui lloraba desgarradoramente, ya que Ayato estaba encima de ella, el cual la estaba torturando, le decia cosas realmente horribles entre ellas que no la iba a dejar con vida,... Los afilados colmillos del chico se clavaron violentamente en el cuello de la chica la cual gritaba desgarradoramente, hasta que ya no pudo mas, y en un arranque de ira y coraje, agarro una lampara que se habia caido acuasa del golpe, agarro un pedazo de vidrio y se lo clavo en el hombro, el chico solto un grito desgarrador y sorpresivo ya que no se esperaba que la chica lo fuera atacar de esa manera, se hecho hacia atras, mientras se ponia una de sus manos en el hombro al cual le empezaba a salir entre las aberturas de los dedos la sangre, se miro paralizado el hombro para despues mirar con alteracion y casi enojo a Yui, quien lo miraba con coraje quien tenia unas ganas enormes de matarlo ahi mismo. Ayato quien la miraba alterado y con enojo, cambio su expresion por una burlona, se agacho hacia Yui, quien se aparto de el, pero el joven la volvio agarrar del brazo la acerco hacia el, pero Yui quien estaba enojada y llena de dolor, lo empujo de nuevo, y esta vez le clavo el pedazo de vidrio en el estomago, Ayato se quedo paralizado, inmediatamente se llevo las manos en el estomago, tratando de detener la emorragia, Yui aprovecho el momento para pararse y hecharse correr hacia la salida, mientras que Ayato le gritaba que no se fuera, pero la chica no le hizo ningun caso y siguio corriendo hasta llegar hacia la salida, pero no pudo irse ya que sintio como la agarraban de la cintura, voltio alterada y vio detras de ella a Ayato quien la miraba enojado, estendio la mano hacia arriba, un sonido sordo se escucho por toda la casa, Yui estaba agachada en el suelo, mientras tenia la cabeza agachada, Ayato la miraba friamente, Yui quien tenia la cabeza agachada la levanto y una pequeña abertura estaba en su boca, tenia el labio partido, mientras que una gota de sangre le escurrian por la barbilla, lo miraba con odio. Ayato quien la miraba friamente, la miro paralizado por lo que le habia hecho. - Y,Yui, perdoname..., no fue mi intencion hacerte eso, perdoname por favor... - le dijo el chico con temor, mientras se acercaba ala chica para alludarla, pero Yui le aparto la mano con brusquedad, el chico la miro sorprendido. Mientras que Yui lo miraba con coraje y odio. - ¡ Esto que me has hecho no se quedara asi, te juro que me las vas a pagar, jamas te voy a perdonar, nunca!, ¡ Te odio infeliz, no sabes cuanto! - le dijo con coraje mientras se levantaba y se hechaba a correr hacia las escaleras, se encerro en su cuarto, asotando ruidosamente la puerta. Ayato estaba paralizado, se llevo las manos hacia la cabeza. no podia creer lo que habia hecho, no podia... - Yui que hecho... perdoname... - dijo Ayato con pesar. - ¡ Ayato que... - No pudo decir nada mas Reiji ya que Ayato paro y se hecho a correr hacia su cuarto. Mientras que en otra parte... un ruido desgarrador se ollo por todo el esterior de una mansion. - Muy pronto todo va acambiar, muy pronto, - dijo una voz fria y burlona. - Su sufriento de todos ustedes apenas comienza, jajajajaja - dijo con burla y maldad, la risa cruel y perversa fue llevada hacia la noche, la cual tenia algo estraño y macabro. Continuara... 


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11:

Al dia siguiente los hermanos Sakamaki se habian levantado muy temprano, todos estaban haciendo sus deveres como siempre, pero si no fuera por Reiji quien siempre los estaba presionando para que hicieran sus cosas ellos nunca harian nada, Ayato quien al principio no queria salir de su habitacion tubo que hacerlo ya que Reiji le dijo que saliera, discutieron todo el dia pero al final el que gano fue Reiji ya que logro que Ayato saliera de su habitacion, mientras caminaba empezo a pensar todo lo que habai ocurrido con Yui, recordo como Yui lo habia acuchillado con el pedaso de vidrio de la lampara rota que se encontraba a su lado, y tambien lo que no se podia olvidar como el le habia pegado hasta el grado de romperle el labio, se sentia muy mal por lo que le habia hecho ala chica, cuando termino por fin por el recorrido vio al fondo del pasillo el cuerto de Yui el cual se encontraba hasta al fondo del pasillo, se quedo mirando por un momento la puerta de la habitacion de Yui, tenia una expresion pensativa y algo triste, aun no podia olvidar la forma tan cruel en la que habia tratado ala chica, no podia olvidar y mucho menos perdonarse lo que le habia hecho, camino hacia la puerta y levanto la mano para empezar a tocarla, pero se detuvo se despuso irse, pero se detuvo y regreso, y esta vez toco la puerta, espero un momento pero Yui no abrio la puerta, la llamo por su nombre pero ella jamas contesto, algo molesto se dio la vuelta para irse, y justo a tiempo cuando iba a irse desidio volver para hablar con Yui de una buena vez, movio la manija para ver si la puerta se encontraba cerrada, y no se equivoco ya que por dentro estaba cerrada con seguro, dio un suspiro agotado para despues desaparecer, volvio aparecer pero esta vez dentro del cuerto de la chica esas eran una de las ventajas de ser un ser sobrenatural como en el caso de los vampiros que podian entrar o ir a cualquier parte que quisieran aun que estuviera cerrado o no, empezo a buscar a Yui por todos lados, hasta que por fin la encontro, la chica se encontraba tapada hasta la mitad del cuello, las blancas sabanas la tapaban, mientras que su hermoso cabello rubio y enrisado se esparcia en pedazos por la almueda que tenia el mismo color que las sabanas.

Ayato la miro por un momento, se empezo a cercar hasta ella, se inclino en la cama para verla mejor, el chico pudo ver que Yui dormia con tranquilidad por primera vez la vio que estaba tranquila y en paz, la siguio mirando, paso su mano por una de sus mejillas, deslizo su mano por la suave y calida mejilla de la chica la cual no se percataba que el estaba ahi, la siguio acarisiando hasta que se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que Yui se dio la vuelta quedando asi de espaldas, el chico la miro por un momento, respiro con cansancio para despues ponerse de pie no sin antes acarisiarle la cabeza y irse. Ayato se encontraba en el comedor, aun no servian el desayuno asi que se sento sin hacer escandalo alguno, miro por un momento los cubiertos de plata fina que se encontraba en la mesa, tomo un cuchillo y lo empezo a tocar, Reiji quien estaba preparando todo, lo miro fijamente, y sus ojos parecieron centellar, se aclaro la garganta llamando asi la atenccion de Ayato quien seguia juguetiando con el cuchillo, Reiji lo miro con enojo, ya arto de el fue hacia donde el estaba y le quito el cubierto, asi logrando sacar a Ayato de su ensoñacion, lo miro con sorpresa para despues hacer un semblante tranquilo. Bajo la cebeza para despues decirle a Reiji algo que lo dejo sorprendido al igual que sus demas hermanos.

- Lo siento Reiji no fue mi intencion jugar con los cubiertos, solo queria distraerme, - le dijo con tranquiliad Ayato mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba derecho en la silla.

Reiji quien lo miraba sorprendido cambio su mirada por una seria y algo preocupada.

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Ayato, por que actuas tan extraño?. - le pregunto Reiji. Ayato lo miro con tranquilidad para despues responderle.

- Nada, es solo que... no, no es nada ya vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre - le dijo Ayato con una sonrisa tranquila, lo cual paralizo por completo a Reiji ya que vio en la mirada de su hermano algo que nunca habia visto y no sabia que era pero algo estaba cambiando a su hermano y no sabia que, o quizas no queria saber...

- Oigan no se a despertado Yui, bien voy a ir a despertarla - dijo Raito mientras hacia una sonrisa traviesa, se iba a levantar cuando una voz fria y seca lo hizo que se detuviera.

- No te molestes ya estoy despierta - dijo Yui quien estaba parada en la puerta mientras lo miraba con indiferencia y tranquilidad. Raito la miro sorprendido, pero despues hizo una sonrisa ala mitad.

- Buenos dias mi querida Yui - le dijo Raito con una sonrisa. Yui lo seguia mirando con indiferencia y tranquilidad.

- Buenos dias Raito - le dijo con indiferencia. La chica empezo avansar hacia donde estaba el comedor cuando sintio que la agarraban por la cintura, Yui voltio alterada y vio a Ayato quien tenia su cabeza en su hombro. Yui lo miro molesta.

- Sueltame Ayato, que me sueltes. - dijo Yui con enfado mientras trataba de librarse del agarre del chico, el cual se resistia en quererla soltar, al contrario la agarro con mas fuerza.

- No. - le dijo con tranquilidad Ayato, mientras la seguia abranzando y esta vez la habia voltiado frente a frente. La miro a los ojos, mientras que Yui lo miraba alterada y algo molesta.

- ¿¡ Que es lo que quieres Ayato!?. ¡ dejame tranquila! - le dijo molesta, mientras le ponia una mano en su pecho para apartarlo pero no pudo ya que el chico la jalo hacia el, la abrazo con mucha fuerza, aunque Yui luchara para que el muchacho la soltara, no podia era inutil luchar contra Ayato ya que el era mucho mas fuerte y sobretodo el tambien luchaba por no dejarla ir.

- A, Ayato ¡Sueltame, por favor, me estas lastimando!. - le dijo Yui con alteracion, pero de nada le sirvio ya que el chico no le hacia ningun caso. La chica ya enfadada lo miro con enojo para despues gritarle con mucho coraje. Levanto la mano hacia arriba y un sonido sordo y duro sono por toda la casa...

Ayato tenia la cabeza ladiada, mientras que Yui tenia la mano levantada hacia arriba le habia dado una bofetada, miro a Ayato con mucho coraje y con una frialdad que hizo que todos los hermanos se paralizaran por completo.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS ESTUPIDO! - le grito Yui con mucho coraje, miro a Ayato con mucho odio. - NO SABES CUANTO TE DESPRECIO Y CUANTO ASCO MEDAS, JAMAS EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A TOCAR EN TU VIDA, POR QUE TE JURO QUE LO LAMENTARAS... - le dijo molesta mientras lo miraba con frialdad para despues irse hacia su cuarto dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y parazalidos. Los seis hermanos miraron a Yui la cual ya habia subido por las escaleras hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Despues miraron a Ayato el cual se encontraba aun con la cabeza hacia un lado, se llevo una mano hacia la mejilla la cual se encontraba roja por la fuerte bofetada que Yui le habia dado, sintio como le palpitaba por debajo de la piel, la sangre seguia su curso, el chico miro con atenccion su mano, mientras que la marca rojisa de la mejilla desaparecia rapidamente, como si la bofetada que Yui le habia dado, jamas hubiera dejado marca alguna. Despues se dirigio hacia las escaleras sin decir nada asus hermanos los cuales lo miraban sorprendidos y preocupados, Ayato subio poco a poco las escaleras para despues entrar a su cuarto mientras daba un fuerte puertazo.

Mientras que Yui se encontraba en su cuerto, preparaba con tranquilidad y algo de molestia sus cuadernos correspondientes para la clase de hoy. Por fin la noche habia llegado, los hermanos Sakamaki se preparaban para ir ala escuela, esperaban a Yui mientras estaban sentados en limosina.

- ¿Por que tarda tanto Yui, acaso nadien le dijo que tenia que irse con nosotros. - dijo enojado Subaru, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veia con molestia a sus hermanos los cuales solo lo miraron tranquilios.

- Si pero tu sabes bien que Yui ya no va con nosotros a ninguna parte desde que le dimos la limosina para que se fuera sola ala escuela, lo olvidas y ademas nosotros... - ya no dijo nada mas Raito ya que se quedo callado de improviso, agacho la cabeza y ya no continuo platicando, sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que jamas habia visto que Raito dejara de hablar por ningun momento y muhco menos que el chico se quedara con una expresion fria y sin vida en su rostro. Ayato tenia la misma expresion que la de Raito, solo que la expresion que tenia Ayato era mas fria y mas triste que la de su hermano gemelo. Los seguian viendo hasta que por fin el conductor puso en marcha la limosina para llevarlos ala escuela.

Pero lo que no sabian era que todo lo que ellos habian creido, se iba enfumar como si fuese la nada, y que lo mas valioso que tenian les seria arrebatado por completo... es ahi cuando lamentarian todo...

CONTINUARA:


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12:

Todos estaban ya en clase, mientras que todos platicaban y reian, Yui se encontraba estudiando detenidamente sus apuntes, no aparta la vista de ellos. Estaba tan entretenida hasta que no se percato que alguien se le acercaba, hasta que sintio unas manos suaves y un poco frias tambien, las cuales le tapaban con cuidado los ojos. La chica no sabia quien era hasta que escucho una voz alegre y divertida.

- ¡ Adivina quien soy! - le dijo la voz con estusiasmo.

Yui no se habai percatado aun de quien era esa voz, ya que estaba ocupada en quitarse las manos que tenia en los ojos. De nuevo la voz, volvio a llamar su atencion.

- Vamos Yui quien soy... vamos tu puedes has un intento. - dijo de nuevo la voz, esta vez con mas animos. Yui se dejo de mover, empezo a recocer aquella voz que le era tan peculiar y tan conocida. Siguio buscando hasta que por fin encontro el dueño de esa voz.

- ¡ Hola Kuuga!,¿ como estas? - le pregunto tranquilamente Yui, mientras le daba una sonrisa calida.

El chico la miro sorprendido pero despues cambio su expresion por una tranquila. Se acerco hacia a ella. Paso su mano por el rostro de la chica, la cual lo miraba paralizada, Kuuga acarisiaba con ternura el rostro de Yui. Todos los alumnoos presentes los miraban sorprendidos en especial Ayato quien no estaba aun en clases, al entrar se que quedo sorprendido y paralizado por lo que acababa de ver, su rostro sorprendido fue cambiando por uno frio y molesto, iba a ir hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos, pero una mano lo detuvo con firmerza, Ayato voltio molesto, pero miro con sorpresa ala persona que lo habia agarrado, era Raito quien lo miraba fijamente para despues mover la cabeza a un lado a otro, le dio una sonrisa debil, mientras lo jalaba para sentarse casa quien en sus lugares, pero antes de que Ayato se fuera a sentar, dio una ultima mirada hacia donde se encontraban Yui y Kuuga, los miro por un momento pero despues de unos minutos decidio ignorarlos. Las clases se fueron volando, por fin llego el momento de irse a casa, todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando para ya irse, los seis hermanos ya habian preparado sus cosas, ya estaban adentro de la limosina y se preparaban para irse a su casa, hasta que Ayato los detuvo inesperadamente, ganandose la atencion de sus hermanos, quienes los miraban entre sorprendidos y con curiosidad.

- ¿ Que es lo que te sucede Ayato, por que no quieres que nos vallamos a casa? - pregunto Reiji mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

Ayato quien miraba por la ventana, por fin se voltio para poder ver a su hermano.

Reiji lo miraba fijamente, mientras esperaba que su hermano le respondiera.

- Lo siento por hacerlos esperas, pero que hay que esperar a Yui, por que si no, la vamos a dejar sola, y ..., yo no quiero dejarla sola, si me entiendes. - le dijo Ayato con seriedad y con otro sentimiento que no supo explicar.

Lo cual paralizo por completo a su hermano, pero despues se tranquilizo.

- No te preocupes Ayato, Yui va estar bien, y si la vamos esperar para que tu estes mas tranquilo, No es bueno que Yui ande por ahi sola, no es nada bueno que una señorita decente ande por ahi sola. - dijo Reihi con seridad y ala vez tranquilidad.

Ayato se volvio a voltiar, para despues decir algo que hizo que se paralizara por completo sus hermanos.

- Gracias Reiji.

Reiji y los demas chicos lo miraban impresionados, pero sin que nadien se percatara, Reiji por primera vez habia sonreido, despues de tantos años.

- De nada hermano - dijo Reiji con tranquilidad y con otro clase de sentimiento.

Sin que nadien lo notara, una fugaz sonrisa llena de alegria se formo en la boca de Ayato quien seguia mirando por la ventana, para ver si Yui aparecia. La horas se fueron pasando, hasta que ya harto, Ayato desidio ir por la chica, bajo enojado y tambien preocupado de la limosina para ir en busca de la chica. ¿Queria saber por que la chica tardaba tanto?, ¿ Y por que no queria subirse con ellos para irse juntos ala casa?, esas eran las preguntas que mas rondaban y acosaban al joven vanpiro. Desidido a irla a buscar ala escuela, ignoro lo que sus hermanos le decian, se encamino hacia la puerta principal de gran edificio de la escuela. Una vez ya adentro empezo a buscar por todos lados ala chica, pero esta no aparecia por ningun lado, hasta que ya desesperado empezo a gritar con fuerza, mientras llamaba ala chica por su nombre, pero esta no le respondia, empezo a correr por todos los pasillos de la gran escuela, pero seguia sin encontrarla, hasta que por fin abrio una puerta que faltaba la cual era de cocina, vasilo un poco en abrirla, por que no estaba seguro que Yui se encontrara adentro. Por fin ya desidido, puso su mano en la manija para abrirla y cuando lo hizo, se encontro cara a cara a Yui quien ya venia de salida. Ambos de miraron sorprendidos por largos minutos, hasta que Yui lo miro indiferente, el chico logro cambiar su exprsion sorprendida por una molesta, le iba a replicar cuando la puerta de estancia de cocina se abrio por completo dejando ver a Kuuga quien venia hablandole a Yui, mientras que tenia un recipiente de comida, Ayato lo miro paralizado y algo alterado, miro a Yui, mientras que esta miraba con atencion a Kuuga, quien al ver a Ayato, le sonrio, mientras lo saludaba cortes y alegre como acostumbraba.

- Buenas noches Ayato - dijo amable el chico.

Ayato solo lo miraba alterado, hasta que por fin pudo contestarle.

- Buenas noches Kuuga, ¿ Que hacen ustedes dos aqui tan tarde? - les pregunto medio sorprendido y alterado.

Kuuga lo miro sorpredido, mientras que Yui lo miraba indiferente.

- Lo mismo te dijo yo a ti, no se supone que ya tendrias que haber estado en casa, ¿ Por que estas aqui, entonces? - le dijo seria Yui.

Ayato quien habia estado en su ensoñacion, por fin miro a Yui.

- Por que te estabamos esperando, por eso estoy aqui, por que tu no aparecias por ningun lado, hasta que por fin te encontre con... - dijo mirando molesto a Kuuga, quien lo miro con un semblante alarmado.

- No, no, no Ayato no pienses mal, Yui y yo, estabamos preparando un pastel de cumpleaños para un amigo mio, es solo eso, por eso Yui se quedo conmigo para alludarme a darle una sorpresa. - dijo Kuuga con una sonrisa.

Ayato solo lo miro inespresivo, para despues mirar a Yui, quien ni si quiera lo miraba.

- Vamonos Yui. - dijo Ayato con seriedad, mientras tomaba del brazo a Yui, quien lo miro inespresiva, para despues soltarse de el.

- Esperame, voy por mis cosas - dijo Yui con tranquiladad, mientras entraba al salon de cosina donde habia estado alludando a Kuuga con su pastel de cumpleaños, recogio sus cosas, para despues salir, y irse con Ayato quien mira fijamente a Kuuga mientras que este le sonreia alegremente. - Bien vamonos, adios Kuuga, espero que todo este listo - dijo sonriendole calidamente.

Ambos chicos se despidieron, para despues irse cada quien por su lado. Los seis hermanos Sakamaki, veian con atencion cada a Yui, quien miraba por la ventana con expresion tranquila y indiferente.

- Veo que te divertistes mucho, no es asi Yui. - dijo Ayato, mientras la miraba con tranquildad.

La chica no le hizo ningun caso.

Ayato estaba enfadado, la jalo del brazo para que se voltiara. Yui lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡ No me ignores, responde cuando te hablo! - le dijo molesto.

Yui lo miro indiferente.

- No tengo nada que decirte, aun que hubiera algo, nunca te lo diria... - dijo indiferente pero con tranquilidad. - Despues de todo tu no significas nada para mi, ninguno de ustedes, asi como yo tampoco significo nada para ustedes. - dijo indiferente, mientras los miraba friamente para despues bajarse de la limosina e irse hacia la puerta principal de la mansion, la abrio, para despues meterse adentro. Mientras que los hermanos la miraban paralizados, en especial Ayato quien a un tenia grabadas en su memoria las palabras de la chica, esas horribles palabras que los habia marcado hasta a fondo, principal el, ya que el nunca penso o quizas si, el daño tan grande que le habian hecho ala chica, pero nunca le importo, ya que era egoista, el como sus hermanos, y ahora tendrian que pagar el precio de su error, y no sabian cuanto.

Yui quien ya estaba en su habitacion, se habia quitado el uniforme escolar, y lo habia colgado para que no se arrugara. Estaba dolida y enojada, esa palabras que les habia dicho a los hermanos, era lo que ella realmente habia sentido, desde el primer momento que los conocio, era verdad que no se arrepentia de las palabras amargas que les habia dicho hace unos momentos, por que era verdad lo que habia dicho, ellos nunca la quisieron y jamas lo van hacer, asi que por que ella sentir lo mismo por ellos, lo mejor era que quedaran en olvido, y la mejor forma era ignorarlos por completo, hacerlos invisibles para que supieran que ya nunca mas tendrian ningun espacio en su pensamientos y en su corazon, serian la "nada", eso serian y ahi se quedarian por toda la eternidad, y si pensaban que ella se iba aquedar con ellos estaban muy equivocados ya que todo cambiaria, y ellos lo verian.

Mientras que en otra parte...

- Mi linda Yui, eres tan hermosa y tan pura, como me gustaria tenerte a mi lado, pero muy pronto lo vas estar, ya lo veras, muy pronto..., y esos hermanos Sakami no se opondran - dijo una voz fria para despues reirse con maldad.

CONTINUARA...


	14. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13:

El dia se encontraba nublado, apenas se alcanzaban ver las nuves, las cuales estaban teñidas de un gris oscuro, acompañados de fuertes truenos y de un viento atroz, que soplaba con fuerza hasta el punto de causar daños por toda la cuidad en especial la casa de los hermanos Sakamaki. Yui miraba con atencion la lluvia que caian lenta y ala vez rapida por su ventana, la chica estaba sentada en un escritorio un poco mas grande color blanco con rosa, hacia sus deveres escolares y tenia que consentrarse pero la lluvia parecia no dejarla consetrar para que pudiera resolver sus estudios con facilidad, los truenos caian feroces, hacian temblar los ventanales, Yui voltio en una o mas ocasiones hacia la ventana, como si esperara que la ventana se abriera por completo o simplemente que el fuerte estallido de un trueno rompiera en miles de fragmentos el vidrio del gran ventanal. Pero afortunadamente nada de eso sucedio, la chica repiro profundamente para continuar sus estudios y esta vez acabarlos. Los minutos y las horas pasaron velozmente, Yui por fin ya habia acabado con sus tareas escolares, solo se dedicaba a estudiar todo lo que habia visto en cada materia. Se encontraba a un sentada en su asiento, mientras veia con atencion uno de los libros de matematicas, para despues agarrar un lapiz y escribir todos los ejercisios o lo mas importante que venia en el libro. Estaba tan ocupada que no se percato de una presencia, hasta que una voz tranquila pero burlona la saco de su consentracion.

- ¿Que tanto haces?, ¿ Por que estas estudiando tanto?, deverias de descansar, hoy no vamos a ir ala escuela. - le dijo Ayato, mientras veia los apuntes de la chica, la cual lo miro paralizada.

- ¿¡Que haces aqui Ayato!?, y ¿¡Que es lo que dijistes!? - le dijo Yui alterada.

Ayato la miro sorpendido.

- ¿Por que te sorprendes tanto?, acaso esperabas que fueramos en media tormenta, si es asi estas completamente loca. - le dijo Ayato con burla, pero sin ofenderla. Pero la miro serio, volvio hablar. - Acaso quieres irte... - le dijo con frialdad.

Yui lo miro paralizada, pero despues se puso seria y lo miro fijamente.

- No es nada de eso, simplemente me parecio extraño que no fueramos hoy al colegio, simplemente por que este lloviendo. Es solo eso - dijo seria, para despues seguir con sus estudios.

Ayato la miro por un momento, para despues hacer una media sonrisa, y hacercarsele lentamente para quitarle el libro que estaba leyendo. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo miro.

- Matematicas 1,2,3..., si que te deves odiar a ti misma para estar estudiando acada rato, y mas si se trata de una materia tan absorvente y molesta como esta. Bueno, ahora pensandolo mejor todas son aborventes y molestas - dijo con pesar, mientras ponia el libro donde estaba Yui, quien lo agarro inmediatamente como si se tratara de su tesoro mas valioso. Miro a Ayato con enfado como si lo culpara de ser un horrible ladron,por aver tomado su libro sin su permiso.

- No, no me odio, pero si me preocupo por mis calificasiones. Ultimamente e tenido problemas con algunos proferores, asi que me hab pedido que estudie si es que no quiero reprobar. Ademas no quiero tener problemas con Reiji ni con ninguno de ustedes, no quiero que sean un fastidio..., en mi vida. - dijo eso ultimo en un susurro, para despues seguir estudiando. Sin nisiquiera mirar a Ayato quien la miraba paralizado por lo que habia dicho. Volvio hlar Yui. - Ahora retirate por favor, nesecito estudiar, y pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad, de que hoy no vamos a ir al colegio para seguir estudiando. - dijo friamente.

Ayato quien la miraba paralizado, cambio su expresion por una seria, para despues dirigirse hacia la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra a Yui.

Ayato caminaba hacia su habitacion, mientras lo hacia pensaba en las palabras que le habia dicho Yui; No quiero que sean un fastidio..., en mi vida. , habia dicho ella. con tanta frialdad y asco. Ayato se sintio fatigado de tanto pensar en las palabras que habia dicho la chica. Estaba sujetandose en la puerta de su habitacion.

- Yui ¿Que es lo que te sucede?..., ¿ Por que cambiaste tanto?, ¿ Por que?... - dijo con pesar Ayato, mientras pegaba con fuerza en la puerta, despues la abrio y se metio adentro de la habitacion. para descansar tranquilo.

Mientras que en otra parte...

- Mi linda y hermosa Yui, no sabes cuanto quisera que estuvieras conmigo, no lo sabes..., pero muy pronto lo estaras mi hermosa Yui... - dijo una voz con calidez pero ala vez con frialdad.

CONTINUARA...


	15. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14:

Al dia siguiente Yui quien se la habia pasado estudiando durante toda la noche, se tubo que dormir mas tarde devido ala fuerte lluvia y los truenos que habian estado resonando toda la noche. Al pararse hizo una mueca de dolor ya que le dolia todo el cuerpo, en especial las manos, devido que se la paso escribiendo grandes y muy largos resumenes de todas y cada una de las materias, para poder aprenderse algo. Yui quien ya se habia levantado, se miro sus manos por un momento, solamente dio un suspiro largo y cansado, para despues ponerse de pie e irse al baño a darse una ducha caliente. Yui ya habia terminado de bañarse, salio del cuarto de baño, con una tualla rosa que le tapaba el cuerpo y otra que le sujetaba el cabello mojado. Se cambio; se puso una camisa negra con mangas largas, un pantalon del mismo color, y por ultimo unos tenis del mismo color. Ya se habia terminado de cambiar, cuando de repente la puerta se abrio, provocandole un buen susto ala chica, quien inmediatamente se voltio en direccion ala puerta, y ahi enfrente de ella, se encontraba Ayato, quien la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Hola Yui. ¿Como amanesistes? - dijo Ayato, mientras le soreia de oreja a oreja.

Yui lo miro alterada. sin ni siquiera imutarse a contestarle el saludo, que el chico le habia dado, solamente no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo con alteracion, pero su mirada empezo a cambiar por una llena de enojo. Lo miro iracunda.

- ¡ Ayato por que entrastes asi, no ves que me estaba cambiando?, ¿Por que siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo?. No eres mas que un egoista y grosero. - le dijo enojada.

Pero Ayato ni siquiera se inmuto. Solamente la miro con tranquilidad, mientras tenia a un su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miro a Yui, pero esta vez amenazante.

- ¿Esos son los modales que te han enseñado, o mas bien los que te hemos enseñado nosotros? - la miro serio, mientras que su sonrisa que tenia, se le habia borrado, ya que habiasido remplazada por una mueca ala mitad, la cual estaba cargada de burla, pero tambien amenaza. Ayato volvio hablar. - Si Reiji te vierta ya te hubiera crusado esa cara que tienes, por una bofetada, para que recordaras tus modales. Ya que ultimamente se te han olvidado un poco no crees... - termino diciendo lo ultimo con burla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y veia fijamente a Yui.

Mientras que Yui lo miraba como si le hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, ua que la falta de aire se hizo presente. No podia repirar, era como si la estubieran asfisiando poco a poco hasta matarla lenta y dolorosamente, pero todo eso se hacia presente devido al fuerte coraje y el odio que sentia en esos momentos. Miraba a Ayato como un insecto que desiaba aplastar con sus propias manos, hasta el punto que no quedara nada de ese molesto insecto, que consideraba una "peste".

- Mira quien habla de tener " modales", lo dice el que siempre se llama asi mismo con prepotencia " Magestad", o acaso es solo tu orgullo mediocre, que no te deja pensar y ver mas alla de tu egoismo. E estupido, no me vengas a decir que te preocupas por mi, por que eso no es verdad. Solamente eres un falsante, una estupida que no ama a nadien, ni siquiera asi mismo. No eres mas que una escoria, eso es lo que eres en realidad. - le dijo friamente.

Ayato quien tenia un semblante burlon, se le disfiguro por completo, e inmediatamente fue remplazado por la ira. Sin nisiquiera advertirlo, se encontraba ya encima de Yui, mientras que esta forcejiaba contra el, cuando menos lo penso habia hecho algo realmente atroz: Tenia puesta ambas manos en el pequeño y delicado cuello de la chica, mientras que la propia boca de el, salian cosas realmente horribles. Mientras que esta gritaba entrecortadamente, solamente que de su boca no emitia ningun sonido, mas que un horrible sonido estragunlado. El rostro de Yui, se empezaba a poner palido, y las manos de la chica, las cuales luchaban por soltarse de su agarre que la amenzaba con matarla sin aire. Poco a poco empezo a perder su fuerza, y los ojos se empezaban a cerrar lenta y dolorosamente. Ayato no era consiente de eso, hasta que sintio como una fuerza sobrehumana lo empujaba lejos de la chica, terminando el , tirado en el suelo. Dificultadamente medio se enderezo en el suelo, aun se encontraba recostado, solamente levanto la cabeza, mientras apollaba unas de sus manos en el suelo, para poder apollarse. Miro hacia donde estaba Yui, y encontro a sus hermanos enfrente de el, Reiji, Suu y Kanon auxiliaban a Yui, mientras que esta tosia entrecortadamente, Suburu, Raito, lo miraban serios y preocupados, en especial Reiji quien trataba de tranquilizar a Yui, la cual estaba muy mal ya que le hacia falta la repiracion, ya que Ayato le habia apretado fuertemente el cuello, era una suerte que un estuviera con vida, de haber llegado unos mimutos mas tarde, hubiese muerto definitivamente. Reij lo miro serio. Se dirigio hacia el, y sin nisiquiera adevertirle nada, un fuerte y agudo sonido se hizo presente por la habitacion, dejando a todos sorprendidos en especial a Ayato. Reiji tenia la mano levantada y miraba iracundo a Ayato, el cual tenia la cara ladiada por la fuerte bodetada que su hermano le habia dado.

Ayato quien miraba hacia un punto de la habitacion de Yui. Empezo a voltiar lentamente la cabeza, y enfrente de el, se encontraba Reiji y tambien sus demas hermanos, quienes lo miraban entre serios y preocupados. Ayato los miro paralizado.

- ¿¡ Se puede saber, por que demonios estabas horcango a Yui?!, ¿¡ Que es lo que te pasa Ayato por que actuas de esa manera?! - le dijo molesto Reiji. Mientras que sus demas hermanos lo miraban sorprendidos, y una que otra vez le daban una mirada preocupada a Yui, quien seguia agarrandose el cuello con ambas manos, mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Ayato miraba paralizado, iba a decir algo, pero una voz entre cortada y dolorosamente entrecortada lo interrupio.

- M, M, Maldi...to..., eso... no... se va ...aquedar asi..., juro que te arrepentiras por esto..., - dijo Yui entrecortadamente, mientras se agarraba con una mano el cuello, miro con odio a Ayato, quien la miro paralizado por su mirada. La chica hablo esta vez, pero su voz ya no era entrecortada y mucho menos latimosa. - Lo vas a lamentar, lo juro, esto no se va aquedar asi infeliz. ¡ TE VAS ARREPENTIR, MALDITO MOUSTRO!, ¡ JAMAS TE VOY A PERDONAR ME ESCUCHASTES, NUNCA LO HARE, JURO POR DIOS QUE TE VOY HACER PAGAR, TE LO JURO!, ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ABORRESCO MALDITO, NO SABES CUANTO! - grito con locura y odio, para despues salirse corriendo de la habitaccion, dejando a todos paralizados en especial Ayato quien solo bajo la cabeza hacia el piso, pero lo que nadien se percarto fue que una sombra negra lo habia visto todo, pero Raito quien estaba paraliazado por la actitud de Yui, sintio una presencia y voltio hacia la ventana, pero no habia nada, lo cual lo dejo mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba. Habra sido mi imaginacion., penso Raito, para despues encogenrse de hombros y mirar a Ayato quien antes de Reiji le dijiera algo salio disparado hacia la puerta dejando con la palabra en la boca a Reiji y tambien dejando mas angustiados por la situacion a sus hermanos.

Mientras que en otra parte...

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, Todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca, todo me esta saliendo perfecto, todo... muy pronto estaras conmigo mi hermosa Yui, muy pronto, entre mas errores cometan esos estupidos mas tendre la oportunidad de tenerte, jajajajaja. Solo espera ese dia, solo esperalo Yui... - dijo una voz burlona y fria. La risa buslona y fria volvio aparecer, para despues ser llevada por el viento, mientras que la unica testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo y iba a ocurrir era... La sombria noche, la cual estaba mas oscuro y fria que antes, algo horrendo escondia...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
